Heavy Burden
by Inubuddy13
Summary: Alex Liddell, son of Alice Liddell. Was brought to Wonderland because that was his wish. Now he must deal with his Mother's old courters when all he wants is his father's pocket watch fixed. Will he leave Wonderland with no one, or will he meet his love?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

A boy barely sixteen years of age sat in a large well trimmed garden owned by his Aunt. The boy hugged a brown battered note book close to his chest as he curled up into a ball under the tallest oak tree. This oak tree was where he used to listen to fantastical stories that made him want to sleep and dream of the place he was told about. A place where night could last for days and daylight would spring up with no warning. A place where a mysterious hatter held tea parties at midnight with his subordinates crowding around the table; a hare with a love of carrot dishes that would rant about his hatred of rabbits and lost knights. How the boy longed to be in the world where an incubus would talk to him. He slept as much as he could; hoping to hear the incubus' voice that would help whisk him away to that world.

"Alex, Alex Liddell!" His aunt's voice cried for the sleeping child. Alex curled into a tighter ball ignoring the calls of the outside world. He smiled dreaming of a white rabbit that would lead him down a hole to where he would meet the cold yet kind clock maker who resided in Clock Tower Plaza. "Alex!" The voice started to fade away. Alex dreamed of playing card games with a jester who ran a fantastical circus to change the season. A soft sigh left the boy's lips as he dreamed of dancing in the Queen of hearts in a grand ball room.

"Alex?" A deeper voice inquired touching the boy's pale check. Alex hummed nuzzling the book. "Liddell?" The voice sounded so familiar. Alex nodded opening his pure blue eyes. "Have you been crying?" A blurry shadowed figure was all Alex saw.

"Y-yes." The boy croaked out. Rubbing his right eye with his right hand; more tears sprung up as he realized he was still in the reality where his mother had died. Her heart had stopped when a man dressed in a military uniform came to the door a week ago. A gloved hand wiped the stray tears away.  
"Why do you cry little one?" The man asked frowning as he listened to boy sniffle.

"My mommy died." Alex said rubbing his eyes on his long white sleeved button up shirt.

The man's breath hitched, "I-I'm sorry."

"My Daddy went away to." Alex felt himself lifted off the ground. He buried his face into a red plaid jacket, the scent of tea drifted into his nose. He listened to a hauntingly familiar ticking sound coming from the man's chest as he was carried away from the oak tree. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The man said squeezing Alex tightly to his chest. He stopped in front of a large hole, white rabbit ears twitched as the man jumped into the hole. He grinned feeling blessed that Alice had given him a second chance for love in the form of the sleepy teen in his arms. "I have one more chance, one more." The man whispered kissing the short messy brown locks.

* * *

OKAY! I hope you like, review through out suggested couples and all that good stuff

Bye everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is Yaoi for all my curious readers ^^ And yes my chapters will vary in length. Maybe they'll longer who knows! ^^ Anyway keep reviewing send me messages if I have something wrong. I do listen to what my readers have to say kay?

3 ~~ IB

* * *

Ch. 2

Alex Liddell opened his eyes slowly; he groaned turning on his side trying to hide from the sunlight. "Little Alex, it's time to wake up." A soft voice called to the boy. "You need to take your medicine." Alex shook his head.

"No…I don't wanna take it." Alex groaned out closing his eyes tightly. He felt himself being propped up against a broad chest.

"No more need to dream little one." The voice said as white gloved hands took hold of his chin and moved his head up to see the owner. Alex stared into ruby eyes hidden. He watched as the man took out a clear vile filled with a clear purplish liquid. Alex slowly became more aware of the man leaning over him. He watched as a bunny ear twitched while the man removed the heart shaped stopper on the vile.

"Peter White?" Alex said his lips hanging open in disbelief. Peter quickly drank the liquid and claimed the boy's lips. Alex's eyes shot wide open in surprise. He let out a muffled scream causing the liquid to go down his throat. When Peter broke the kiss Alex could only stare in shock.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alex." Peter whispered against Alex's lips.

Alex's heart stopped as stories about Wonderland flooded his mind. 'There was a rabbit by the name of Peter White. He was a horrible rabbit who followed me, proclaiming he loved me.' His mother's voice echoed in his head as Peter's white gloved hands cupped his face.

"You're so cute Alex." Peter said smiling, "I wish I could stay longer." He sighed kissing the stunned boy's forehead. "Sadly I must depart." He smiled "I know you will find your way back to me. Till then, know this." He leaned in close to Alex "I love you, like no one else loves you." Alex blushed brightly his mouth pulled into a tight straight line as Peter left Alex to his look about his surroundings.

Alex watched Peter leave his hand touching his lips. He blushed brightly as a thought struck him "I-I just got my first stolen!" Alex shouted his eyes shutting. He shook his head "No, no, no! That did not just happen!" Alex looked down at the stones he had been left on. "Ah! My notebook." He quickly grabbed the tattered book as he stood looking about. He stood looking around his surroundings. "Th-this is amazing." Alex said as he rushed towards railing that warped around the balcony he ran across.

The sounds of a door opening didn't make the boy turn his head. A tall man stared at the boy who leaned over the railing, his navy colored eyes widen in disbelief. The man began to walk towards the child taking in his clothing. A white button up shirt hides the boy's chest; knee length black shorts held up by black suspenders. White knee high socks and brown oxford shoes. When the boy turned his head the man was greeted with familiar blue eyes. "Who are you?" The man's coarse voice asked.

Alex stumbled back startled, "I-I'm Alex Liddell." Alex ran up to the tall man. A blush dusted his cheeks as he stared up into dark navy blue eyes. "A-are you J-Julius Monrey?"

The man nodded "Liddell? Are you related to Alice Liddell?" Juilus asked, he mentally cursed Peter for once again breaking the rules and bring another foreigner into their land.

Alex nodded he looked down hugging his notebook. "Mom…Passed away recently." When the words left his lips Alex instantly regretted it. He looked up at Julius; the man stood there his face blank. "I-I'm sorry…"

"How did she pass on?"

Alex felt startled at the question "H-her heart failed her after a man in a military uniform came to our door." He looked down shifting "Aunt Lorina said Mom had a weak heart after the car accident." Alex said looking down.

"Where is your father?" Julius asked his voice cold making Alex flinch.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch. He held it out to Julius, "H-he left home. When he left the pocket watch he gave me stopped ticking. C-can you fix it?" He asked moving closer.

Julius took the watch carefully from Alex. The pocket watch was different from the ones Julius was used to fixing. This pocket watch had a casing around it. The case had intricate swirls that formed heart. When Julius pressed down on the pin the lid opened and sowed the clock face.  
"See it's stopped." Alex said looking down; he fiddled with his note book.

Juilus nodded "Come along." Alex smiled walking next to Julius. "Did Peter give you something to drink?" Julius asked dreading the answer.

Alex blushed brightly "He cheated! He kissed me!" Alex cried out his arms flailing wildly startling Julius. "Dirty cheating rabbit!" Alex shouted blushing brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Julius sighed staring at the watch that was given to him by the young Liddell. He sighed setting the watch down; he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he thought of Alice, her perky smile could be seen clearly on her son's face. "Damn White." Julius hissed rubbing his eyes scowling. Julius stared at his ceiling listening to the heavy footsteps of his so called friend. He shuddered listening to a cheery baritone voice hum a haunting merry tune. Julius believed it was some children's song, but right now he could care less. He watched as the door swung open to reveal familiar auburn hair, the joyous and rather dopy smile eased Julius' rabid emotions.

"Here you go Julius!" The towering knight said setting a brown sack stained with a familiar ruby liquid. Julius nodded his head sullenly; he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Ace blinked noticing his friends slightly tear stained face. "You okay Julius?"

The clockmaker felt his body tense, he couldn't lie to Ace. The towering childish man would know instantly that he was lying. He took a deep breath placing the silver pocket watch in a drawer. He locked the drawer going over what he would say to Ace in his head. "A Liddell has found their way into my home." Julius stated; he watched Ace's face light up. Julius looked away feeling guilt rack his mind.

"Alice is here!" Ace cried ready to run from the room. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked back into Julius' grim eyes.

"Alice is dead Ace." Julius said softly to his friend. He watched Ace stare at him numbly, Julius lead Ace towards the room that held his guest.

Ace watched dully as Julius opened the door. He blinked staring at the prone figure laying there. "Wh-who is this?" Ace asked walking into the spacious bed room that had once housed Alice. Ace removed his bloody gloves and cloak; he let them drop to the floor softy. Julius watched unsurely as Ace climbed into the bed. He watched Ace press his head to the boy's chest.

"His name is Alex Liddell." Julius stated sighing watching Ace wrap his arms around Alex's shivering form.

"He's so small." Ace whispered listening to the gently thumping of Alex's heart made Ace sigh contently. "I can hear his heartbeat Julius…"

Julius looked away frowning. "Don't scare him to bad Ace." When Julius didn't get a whiny response he looked back to see Ace curled around the boy. His head pressed close to the boy's chest, Julius smiled softly he walked over picking up the abdone gloves and cloak. The poor child would get enough of a scare when he awoke in Ace's arms.

Alex walked along a winding checkered path; he was no longer a strapping young man. He was a child barley five years of age rubbing his eyes. Alex's eyes darted about looking for his mother's familiar dress. "Mommy!" Alex cried out to the darkness that encompassed the surroundings. His legs shook letting him dropped onto the checkered path. He listened to his voice carry into the darkness; he rubbed his with the back of his long white sleeve that eclipsed his hands. "D-daddy?" He called out again, instead of his echo he heard laughter; it was unwelcoming to the child. Alex curled into a tight ball sobbing more. Alex let out a yelp as a he felt a hand rub his back; he looked back his bright eyes still glistening with tears. "Wh-who are you?" Alex asked trembling.

The man smiled his single grayish blue eye winking in the darkness. "I am Nightmare, an incubus who is the embodiment human nightmares." Alex sobbed hugging his knees.

"Bring my Mommy back…Please?" Alex pleaded, "I don't want to be alone, I don't want to stay with Aunty and uncle." Alex reached out and hugged the skinny male that was perhaps causing this nightmare. "Why does Uncle hate me? Why won't he look at me?" Alex begged the man had no answer for the sobbing child. Nightmare picked the child up, cradling the child close to his chest. Nightmare ran his thin fingers through the child's locks.

"Perhaps…It is best for you to forget little one?" Nightmare suggested sitting down in an unseen chair. He gently wiped the tears from the Alex's eyes. "Just forget them…Forget your father, your uncle." He cupped Alex's cheek. "You are safe from them." Nightmare informed the boy that lay heavily on his fragile body. "You were brought here for a special reason Alex. Your mother was special to." He buried his head into the boy's locks taking in the sweet intoxicating scent. "You'll be loved here Alex…All you haft to do…Is forget." Nightmare whispered to Alex.

Alex nodded enjoying the sound of the slow gently ticking coming from Nightmare's chest. His eye lids grew heavy, the words Nightmare whispered in his ear, the idea of it all. Was so, appealing. He wanted to forget his life in the world, he wanted to live in his mother's stories rather than the cruel harsh reality that was his life.

* * *

LOL I UPDATED! Hope you enjoyed the new bit I posted... Thank you my Reviewers! Remember I love hearing from ya! Bye~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! AN Update...Yeah another short one and I need a suggestion on who you want Alex to meet next kay?

* * *

Ch. 4

Slowly Alex opened his eyes; he jumped slightly as he felt a thumb brush away a tear that had escaped. He shook looking up into ruby eyes. Alex shoved at stranger and in turn from the shove fell out of bed. He squeaked as he hit the cold tile. "Wh-who are! Why are in my room?" Alex asked trying to sound demanding though he looked anything but sprawled out on the freezing floor wearing one of Julius' extra shirts. The shirt scarily fell to Alex's knee when he stood. Ace smiled as he laid down on the bed, Alex scowled blushing as he scrambled towards the door.

"I'm Ace." Ace finally called out to Alex whom had just reached the door. Alex looked back at Ace, the knight sat on the edge of the bed smiling. "You look just like your mother." Ace whispered softly to himself. Alex tilted his head looking to be deep in thought.

_Ace, Ace was ridiculous knight. He would take me on walks and we would be lost for hours, days sometime! _Alex's mother's voice echoed in his head._ We would set up camp and he would always sleep to close. He wanted to listen to my heart, he said it calmed him._ Alex blushed and began to sputter "What were you doing so close to me!"

Ace smiled standing; he towered over Alex who looked away nervously. "I wanted to hear it."

"Hear what?" Alex asked tugging at his PJ's nervously. He felt exposed in front of the knight. Alex jumped and when he felt a hand on his chest.

Ace smiled "It's beating so fast." He noted softly "Fluttering, like some kind of trapped bird." Ace's arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders, "Are you scared?" He whispered into Alex's ear. Alex stumbled over his word blushing brightly as he weakly pushed against Ace's chest. Alex watched wide eyed as Ace dropped to his knees pressing his head against Alex's chest. Alex's heart beat increased as did his mumbling "I've missed this sound." Ace murmured.

The sound of the door opening didn't faze Ace as he nuzzled Alex's chest. Alex looked back and stared at Julius pathetically and so very confused. Julius sighed walking into the room. "Ace…Ace!" Julius said pulling Alex from Ace's grip. The irritated mortician handed Alex his clothes before returning to the whining knight. Alex sighed as Julius began to lecture Ace about personal space. Alex traipsed down the hall humming as he found an empty room to change in.

* * *

White fluttered about the castle worried, "Maybe I should have brought him with me." Peter mumbled looking at the tile not listening to Vivaldi.

"White!" The Queen of hearts shouted at Peter. "Were you listening at all?"

"No." Peter stated annoyed. In the course of the night, Peter White had seen a nightmarish scene of his beloved Alice dying and his new love, Alex, break down crying for his mother only to be comforted by that incubus. "Forgetting won't help Alex." Peter grumbled as he started to pace. "I can help Alex…He would have been better here." Peter looked one of the large windows. His ruby eyes narrowed at the sight of the Clock tower. "You already took Alice away from me…I won't let you have Alex." He spat still glaring at the Clock tower.

A soft sigh left Vivaldi's lips. She stood leaving the room smiling "So a new foreigner has come. We must prepare to protect this one's heart from the grimy hands." She said smiling softly at the idea of another Alice.

* * *

Remeber post who you want Alex to meet next, person with the most posts wins, You can even have it just be a cute moment with Julius or Peter or more Ace cuteness


	5. Chapter 5

Goodness you guys couldn't deiced could ya? XD So anywhoo more of Alex's adventures and such, enjoy.

CH. 5

Ace whistled as he walked through the forest, Julius had rudely kicked him out after giving him a lecture about not scaring Alex. His mood could not be dampened by anything though; he smiled as his mind went to Alex Liddell. The boy was just like his mother; Alex was a small spitfire just like Alice was when she had visited Wonderland. Ace smiled running his black gloved hand through his auburn hair; "Hopefully he won't leave us like Alice did." Ace's head jerked up, his grinned widen when he heard mumbling.

"Damn that mortician, damn that incubus!" Peter White's annoyed voice came from a thicket of trees. Ace smiled creeping closer to gap in the trees. He crouched down smiling as Peter came into view. The lips of the Prime Minister were drawn into an annoyed scowl. Ace leapt out of the bush tackling the fuming rabbit to the ground.

"Look~ I caught a bunny." Ace said smiling at Peter who glared. "What brings you out here White?" Ace sat back his eyes gleaming, "Are you off to see the foreigner perhaps?"

Peter eye's narrowed "So…You've met Alex?" Ace's smile didn't falter as he felt the Peter's gun pressed tightly against his temple. "You had better not get in my way like last time Ace." Peter said softly "Alice left me Alex as a gift…"

"Are you sure he wasn't a gift for all of us?" Ace asked standing, "Or perhaps a parting present for one of her suitors?" Ace grabbed Peter by his long fluffy ears before he could run off. "Either way, we should head back to the castle and inform the Queen so she can invite Alex over for tea!"

Peter scowled but followed, he looked back at the path before sighing. "At least let me lead idiot." Peter grumbled not wishing to be lost with this idiot for days and perhaps missing a chance to see young Alex.

Alex sighed carrying a wicker picnic basket. In the basket was his notebook, a small carrot cake, several cupcakes with several black tea packets. Alex gripped the wicker basket handles tightly. He approached the large cast iron gates that had a club, a spade paralleled by a heart and diamond. Alex took a deep breath sliding a note from his pocket, he looked down at the note he had written earlier back in Clock Tower.

'Alex,' His mother's weak dying smile appeared in his mind 'I need you to return this notebook to my old friend, Mr. Dupre. Don't let yourself get caught up on his looks…He's a dangerous man…' He sighed walking carefully towards the mansion with the full intention of leaving the basket in front of the gate for the guards to discover it. He placed the basket down in front of the gate, he blinked looking about.

"Ah, good they are on break." Alex murmured smiling placing the note in the basket. He turned around ready to leave till he felt something pressed against the back of head. He froze; his body went ridged as he gripped the ends of his shirt.

"Who are? Are you a spy or a guest?" The voice was a tenor voice, just a few octaves off from being a baritone.

Alex's body trembled "J-Just returning a book my mother received from the Lord of this house." Alex whispered closing his eyes tightly. 'Every Role holder I met in Wonderland was able to make guns appear out of thin air.' Alex gulped steadying his voice "M-My name is Alex Liddell."

"Liddell?" The voice said as a man came into view. Alex stared at the long golden ears that peeked out of shoulder length golden locks. Alex smiled.

"Y-You're Elloit March." Alex whispered 'Eilliot March was a rabbit, no wait I'm sorry a hare.' He could see his mother's soft smile 'He loved Carrot themed food; the only thing I think he loved more than carrot themed dishes was Blood Dupre. He was quiet sweet if not oblivious at times; he really means well even if he says something awkward.' His mother's voice said. Alex gulped again "I-I brought you a-a carrot cake." Alex mumbled pointing at the basket.

Elliot walked around Alex his gun never leaving its target; he picked up the wicker basket. Elliot glanced at Alex before he peeked inside. He removed the notebook from under all the sweets "How did you get Alice's book?"

"A-Alice is my mother…" Alex said softly shifting from foot to foot. He hoped Elliot would believe him. 'His ears always distracted me.' Alice's said with a soft reminiscent sigh following it 'The way they twitched on his head…His fur was the softest fur I had ever touched.'

Elliot's ears twitched making Alex gulp; "Why didn't Alice bring it back herself?" He asked placing the book back in the basket.

Alex looked down "Sh-she passed away…" Alex glanced up watching Elliot's ears droop. Alex smiled softly at Elliot, "M-mom was right…Your ears are longer then Mr. White's." Alex said trying to move away from the tragic news. He sighed and looked down "I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled looking down. "I should really be going…" Alex began to walk away from the stunned hare. Alex hurried into the woods. "I hate being the bearer of bad news…" Alex whispered as he continued to walk through the forest. He took a seat under a tree with many arrows pointing up, down, left, right, and diagonal. He looked up at the sky and smiled weakly, "Atleast it's not raining." He said standing. Alex stepped out from under the tree and smiled. "Maybe I'll go cloud watching today." Alex whispered as he began to walk through the forest. He hummed softly as he looked down at the ground, his eyes acknowledged the ever changing fungi that decorated certain parts of the forest floor.

* * *

Elliot looked at the path that the boy had taken; his hands gripped the basket tightly. "Alice…" he looked down as he shuffled towards the Hatter mansion. He pushed the main door opened slowly; he didn't acknowledge the twins that sat off to his left playing with their latest addition to their collection.

"Hey Idoit hare!" Shouted Dee once he spotted the depressed hare. "What's in the basket?" Dee and Dum quickly scrambled towards Elliot peeking into the basket.

Dum's red eyes widen with glee at the sight of cupcakes. "Look brother! The stupid hare has cupcakes!" Dum grabbed two handing one to his brother.

Elliot was quickly brought out of his muddled thoughts, he glared at the twins. "You two should be at the gate guarding it!" He shouted though his voice sounded strained. The twins waved their hands at the hare as they walked off to go back to their job.

"I wonder what has Elliot so out of sorts." Dee muttered taking another bite out of the red velvet cupcake. Dee blinked as he let the taste of the red velvet cupcake sink in. "Brother, the cupcakes…They taste like…" He looked at his brother who nodded with a larger smile.

"Big sister's." Dum quickly took another bite, "Big sister Alice must have returned to us finally!" The twins giggled rushing outside to wait for Alice's visit with more treats for them.

Elliot sighed knocking on the door to his boss's office. He heard the slightly annoyed voice of his boss; Elliot took a deep breath and entered the room.

Blood looked up at Elliot, his pen stopped moving across the document he had been preoccupied with. "Yes Elliot?" Blood placing the pen down, he ran his long boney fingers through his spiky black hair. Elliot held the notebook to Blood as he set the basket down on his desk. Blood frowned looking at the notebook with skeptical eye. His sky blue eyes widen immediately; his mind recognized the book all too well. He opened the book and was greeted with a tan envelope sealed with taunting red wax. Blood picked the envelope up carefully, he flipped it over.

Blood Dupre

His name was written with the same cursive handwriting that had once belonged to his beloved foreigner. Blood carefully opened the letter, he could feel his heart pounding faster then he should have allowed. Elliot watched at Blood unfolded the note with such care it made the hare smile with fondness.

"Dear Blood Dupre,

If are reading this letter, then Alex has done as I requested. I am truly sorry to say that you and the rest of Wonderland will not be hearing from me. I have moved on to a new plane of existence." Blood felt his heart drop "My loving husbanded has been sent off to fight in a war." Blood noticed a tear stain on the paper, his jealously was heightened once more "It is to my knowledge that if I hear he has passed on, my heart will not be able to with stand the stress. I have given my son Alex instructions on how to survive wonderland should Peter take him there. He has been told to avoid your masion at all cost Blood." Blood stood scowling his mind running a mile a minute, what right did Alice have to deny him a chance to meet the new foreigner. "Blood, please…Understand that Alex must avoid your home for you resemble his true father to much in looks. He will not be able to handle it, his mind barely understands why his uncle hates him. Please Blood, leave Alex be.

From,

Alice Liddell"

Blood crumpled the letter looking out the window, "Elliot…Have you met Alex Liddell?"

* * *

Alex sighed taking a seat on a large rock; he looked up at the sky. "Where am I?" He asked the sky above.

"You're in the Joker's forest." A voice answered making the teen jump ten feet in the air. He turned around ready to tell off the offending person. His words died on his lips as a blush dusted his cheeks.

The man had two cat ears that were a purplish pink that blended so well with his hair, his gold eyes shined with mischief. The man had several piercings and tattoos; he dressed in short, exposing outfits with a pink boa draped around his shoulders and a collar with two chains.

"Wh-who are?" Alex asked looking down.

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!


End file.
